


Girls Can Love Girls!

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Multi, Oral, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Hitomi is invited to a sleepover one night with her good friends Madoka and Sayaka. After an enjoyable few hours, she's shocked to hear that the two of them are dating. But that shock is nothing compared to the following news that they want to date her too. But that shock is nothing compared to what they're willing to do to get her to agree.





	Girls Can Love Girls!

**Girls Can Love Girls!**

  
Hitomi hummed to herself as she knocked on the door to Madoka’s house. It had been too long since the three of them had a sleepover together, and Hitomi was looking forward to it. Getting to spend time with her best friends, staying up too late, watching movies, all the fun stuff they did together.  
  
Madoka’s father let Hitomi in and she politely chatted with him for a few minutes before heading to Madoka’s room. Hitomi liked all the members of the Kaname family, from Tatsuya to Mrs. Kaname (Hitomi could never bring herself to call her Junko like the older woman insisted on).  
  
The door to Madoka’s room was open, so Hitomi entered without knocking. Sayaka and Madoka were both already there, and looked up as she entered. They both smiled, and Madoka stood up to take her bag.  
  
The three girls started chattering up a storm. They had all seen each other just hours ago at school, but there was never enough time for them to really talk about everything they wanted to talk about. The conversation hopped from topic to topic, going from their teachers to rehashing the movies they wanted to see to half a dozen other topics.  
  
Hitomi could barely believe how quickly time flew. It seemed like she’d only just sat down when Madoka’s father knocked on the open door, and said he was going to bed. They all waved goodbye, and started talking about when Madoka’s mother would be home. Hitomi thought it wouldn’t be before one thirty, Sayaka guessed she’d cut the drinking short and be home by twenty three hundred, and Madoka went for the long shot, and said it would be after all three of them went to bed.  
  
Madoka got up to shut the door, so the three of them wouldn’t wake the rest of the household with their laughing. As she turned around, Hitomi saw her shoot a glance at Sayaka, who nodded in return. Hitomi looked back and forth between them, wondering what that was about. Then Madoka sat down behind her.  
  
Hitomi was just starting to turn around to ask what her pink-haired friend was doing when Madoka hugged her. Hitomi involuntarily jumped as two slender arms wrapped around her. Just as she was about to ask what her friend was doing, Sayaka did the same.  
  
Hitomi was stuck in the middle of those two, their bodies pressed against her a lot more tightly than was usual for hugs. If Hitomi was less refined, she would have rolled her eyes at their antics. Usually they had to stay up a lot later before exhaustion made this sort of thing seem funny.  
  
Hitomi was just about ready to wiggle out of the arms enclosing her when Sayaka leaned in. And then she kissed her! Right on the lips! Hitomi squeaked as her first kiss was taken by one of her closest friends. She almost shut down as she felt Sayaka’s tongue probe at her lips.  
  
When Sayaka drew back, Hitomi was panting like she had run a marathon. She tried to stand up, but Madoka kept a surprisingly strong grip on her, and kept her in place, on the floor. Hitomi took in a deep breath to ask (scream) what was going on when Sayaka kissed her again. Hitomi’s shout was muffled by Sayaka, and neither of the other girls could tell what she was saying.  
  
Madoka’s hands were sliding down to Hitomi’s hips, and Hitomi could feel a warm body pressed against her back. And Sayaka’s hands were going under Hitomi’s vest and wrapping themselves around her back. In what seemed like an instant, Hitomi was quite stuck in between two cute girls.  
  
Hitomi took a natural, healthy interest in her friends, as any heterosexual girl would. How Madoka would cutely squeak when suddenly hugged, or the striking definition in Sayaka’s arms. Normal things, like imagining what it would be like to kiss Madoka, or accidently walk in on Sayaka when she had just stepped out from the bath.  
  
And of course, as a normal, deeply heterosexual girl, Hitomi had occasionally touched herself late at night. Thoughts of Madoka blushing as Hitomi slowly stripped her, or of Sayaka and Kyouske trapping her between their bodies had led Hitomi to a pleasing finish more than once.  
  
For all that, though, that didn’t mean Hitomi was okay with this. Or at least, she didn’t think she should be okay with this. For some reason, it was hard for her to muster the appropriate level of emotional outrage at what was happening to her.  
  
She still gave it her best, though. When Sayaka broke the kiss for a second time, Hitomi let her have it with both barrels.  
  
“Sayaka Miki! What do you think you’re-!”  
  
Madoka leaned in for a kiss. Hitomi’s anger vanished as a warm tongue poked through her lips and into her mouth. Breaking off the kiss, Madoka giggled, before squirming around to slide in between Hitomi’s legs. Hitomi stared at the wall in shock, mouth slowly opening and closing. Then the embarrassment hit.  
  
Hitomi thought she was going to combust, starting with her cheeks. When she raised her hands to bury her face in them, she was amazed at how hot her cheeks were. She had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. And, not that she would admit to anyone under any circumstances, she had never felt more aroused.  
  
Madoka’s tongue felt amazing; sliding in between Hitomi’s lower lips and around her button. And Sayaka was doing her best to match Madoka. Her fingers were playing with Hitomi’s breasts, stroking them and sliding her nipples between her fingers.  
  
Hitomi’s legs slowly thrashed around on the bed, kicking at the carpet. She didn’t know how to deal with all the arousal coursing through her body. That horrible, no-good arousal that she didn’t want, she hastened to add mentally. Her nighttime sessions with her fingers couldn’t compare with this, and Hitomi wasn’t sure if she could ever masturbate again, with this memory to compare to.  
  
Because of how bad it was, she reminded herself. She would never masturbate again because it was being soiled for her. Hitomi covered her mouth as she squeaked. Madoka had just found a spot inside her that felt _very_ good, one that Hitomi didn’t even know was there.  
  
Sayaka drew back and smiled at Hitomi. She ran a hand down the green-haired girl’s cheek.  
  
“Hitomi, we’ve been friends for how long? Since preschool, right?”  
  
Hitomi nodded jerkily. She was trying to decide if she should be a rude guest, and scream and run away. On the one hand, that would be rude, and her parents had drilled her in politeness and propriety all her life. On the other hand, just as she had duties as a guest, a hostess also had obligations. And one of those obligations was not to sexually molest guests, no matter how long they’d known each other or how responsive the guest’s traitorous body was.  
  
“And Madoka and I have been friends for almost as long.” Sayaka looked and blushed as Madoka continued doing something very  pleasurable unusual inside Hitomi. “And we’ve been girlfriends for a few months.”  
  
While romantic success was something Hitomi liked, she didn’t feel like being overly exuberant in her congratulations at the moment. Even if Madoka’s fingers were making her twitch as she moved around inside Hitomi.  
  
“And Madoka and I are just so happy together, we-“ Sayaka broke off, looking and regaining her composure. After a while, she looked back, in control of herself again. “And we’d like our best, our oldest friend to join us.”  
  
Hitomi had gotten a lot of shocks recently, but this one… actually wasn’t the biggest one so far. That spot still had to go to having her first kiss taken by her best friend. But getting asked to join an all-girl threesome had to be a strong contender.  
  
It was straight out of one of the doujins Hitomi had stored on her laptop. For the artistical quality. No other reason. And while Hitomi had often wondered what it was like for those girls, the thought of actually being part of a threeway relationship had not entered her mind.  
  
Hitomi stared in shock at Sayaka, trying to figure out how best to verbalize all the thoughts passing through her mind. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally mustered a response.  
  
“While I’m happy for you and Madoka, I don’t think,” Sayaka glanced past her at Madoka, “that this is at all appropiattteee!” Hitomi trailed off in a shriek as Madoka moved her fingers just so inside of Hitomi.  
  
“Well,” Sayaka said, grinning a way that Hitomi had come to associate with imminent trouble, “maybe Madoka and I can convince you.”  
  
Sayaka’s hands snapped forward and lifted Hitomi up. Madoka squeaked, but did her best to copy the motion. They carried Hitomi in a few staggering steps over to Madoka’s bed, and laid her down there.  
  
Hitomi had spend many hours here, doing Madoka’s hair, or pouring over homework together, or just idly gossiping about nothing. And now she had a feeling she was about to lose her virginity in this bed. Her legs were pressed together out of fear, and her thighs were rubbing together because, because, they were just rubbing together, no need to read anything more into it.  
  
Madoka and Sayaka paused for a minute before joining Hitomi on the bed. They stripped off their blouses and skirts, leaving them in their underwear. Hitomi watched them intently, because she had to be aware of what they would do to her next, of course. She noticed that Sayaka’s breasts had gotten even larger since she had last seen them. The blue-haired girl had some noticeable cleavage, and it wasn’t even as if the bra she had on was particularly flattering.  
  
Madoka, on the other hand, was still almost flat. Hitomi felt sorry for her, though somewhat less so than usual. Of course, a small chest looked better on her slender frame, and there was a lot more that made a girl cute than her breasts. And Madoka was _very_ cute.  
  
With real effort, Hitomi snapped her gaze away from the covered chests of her would-be lovers. The two of them were already crawling onto the bed to join her, one for each side. Hitomi swallowed nervously, but somehow couldn’t get her body to stand up and try to leave. So, she decided, until she was strong enough to do that, she’d just stay here. She’d have to suffer through their  delicious depraved games, but that was the price she’d have to pay, she supposed.  
  
Sayaka and Madoka took turns kissing her, turning her head from one girl to the other. Madoka was a slightly better kisser than Sayaka, Hitomi decided. She had a softer, more delicate touch that Hitomi greatly appreciated. Not that Sayaka’s forceful style was entirely unwelcome, of course. That was, it wouldn’t be unwelcome in a guy kissing her. Because Hitomi was straight.  
  
Hitomi raised her arms as Sayaka and Madoka worked to get her out of her blouse. The garment slid over her, leaving her clad in only her skirt and her underwear. Hitomi shivered, and then saw the expressions on Madoka’s and Sayaka’s faces. She shivered again.  
  
Her two attackers laid her down on Madoka’s bed, just like she was going to take a nap. They started attending to her body, Sayaka focusing up top again, while Madoka returned to between Hitomi’s legs. Hitomi kicked against the bed as waves of pleasure started to course through her.  
  
Now that she knew Madoka and Sayaka had been dating for a while, their skill in arousing the female body made a lot more sense. Hitomi hated it, and thought it was an unnatural perversion, even as her hips bucked against Madoka’s finger. But for an unnatural perversion, both of them were _very_ good at it.  
  
Hitomi barely even noticed when Sayaka slipped off her bra. She only really realized it had happened when she felt warm fingers touch her nipples. Hitomi started and looked down at her chest. Her bare breasts were slightly bouncing as Sayaka played with them. Her friend was smiling up at her as she ran Hitomi’s nipples between her fingers.  
  
Hitomi was feeling more and more aroused. She was squirming around, unable to stop her body from moving. As Madoka kissed her way up her thighs, Hitomi uttered a strangled squeak. That was just so cutely erotic. Madoka’s adorable little face, her adorable little lips, pressed against Hitomi’s sensitive skin.  
  
As Hitomi stared at Madoka, Sayaka shifted positions. She laid Hitomi’s head on her lap and leaned forward, still playing with her breasts. If Hitomi looked up, all she saw was a bare stomach and full breasts, encased in a bra, hanging right above her. Hitomi didn’t know how she could resist such a devilishly tempting lure.  
  
Her hands raised up to grab them before reason reasserted itself. What was she doing? She didn’t want to grab those delicious looking orbs, no matter how nice they would feel in her hands. In fact, she didn’t want any of this at all. She wanted to leave and never have Madoka or Sayaka make her feel so, so good ever again. She should stand up and walk out the door right this instance. Or this instant. Or maybe she could wait a bit.  
  
“You can touch them if you want, you know,” Sayaka said. Her tone was distracted, as she focused on Hitomi’s own chest. “We’re going to be girlfriends, that’s one of the things girlfriends can do with each other.”  
  
The thought of getting to bury her face in Sayaka’s chest whenever she wanted to almost made Hitomi short-circuit. It was such an amazing chest, bouncy and perky and enticing. But it was still wrong, on a couple of levels.  
  
“What? Um, ah, no! You shouldn’t be touching me either, Saya-!” Hitomi cut herself off as Madoka brushed across her pearl.  
  
“Come on, Hitomi,” Madoka said, looking up from between her legs. “Sayaka and I make each other feel great all the time. Whenever we’re by ourselves, she just can’t keep her hands off of me,” she said, giggling.  
  
Hitomi’s brain exploded at the thought. Sayaka and Madoka in the stairwell at school, Madoka holding her skirt up, eyes closed and cheeks red while Sayaka had her hand in her panties. The two of them sitting in Sayaka’s bedroom, half-dressed as Madoka kissed every muscle in Sayaka’s strong, strong arms. Madoka and Sayaka giggling with each other as they talked over the bound girl licking their cores, green hair-  
  
Hitomi felt like she was going to die, thinking of all those… _bad_ thoughts. There was no call to imagine her two best friends doing lewd things to each other, even if they were currently doing them to her.  
  
“Think about Hitomi, you can kiss me anytime you want,” Madoka continued, slowly circling Hitomi’s button with a single finger. “You can throw me down onto your bed and unbutton my blouse and…” Madoka continued describing exactly how Hitomi could ravish one of her oldest friends in exacting detail.  
  
Hitomi was shocked. She had no idea Madoka could be so perverted. Why couldn’t she just have normal sexual fantasies, like being tied up and flogged by Miss Saotome until she was leaking tears from both ends? Hitomi had that fantasy all the time, and her chat group assured her it was normal.  
  
Madoka smiled at her expression, and lowered her face back down to Hitomi’s core. Hitomi watched breathlessly as she stuck out her tongue and slowly, slowly slid it inside Hitomi’s slit. Hitomi groaned, less because of the physical feelings, and more because of what it represented. Madoka was eating her out! Hitomi couldn’t believe it. The quiet, shy girl she was such great friends with had her tongue inside Hitomi’s vagina! And her finger was still circling Hitomi’s nub.  
  
Hitomi’s body once again betrayed her, by grinding her hips against Madoka’s face. Madoka eagerly responded, by pressing her face even tighter against Hitomi’s slit. Sayaka and Hitomi both watched her intently, Sayaka whispering encouragement on as Madoka demonstrated her skills at oral sex.  
  
Since Sayaka’s hands had slowed to a stop on her shoulders, Hitomi realized that the orgasm she could feel mounting was entirely due to Madoka. She had  often never thought about what it would be like to have her friends eat her out, but the reality was far better than what she had never dared to imagine.  
  
Madoka seemed to instinctively know Hitomi’s weak spots, letting her tongue or fingers linger over them, or move on, always driving Hitomi to higher and higher heights of pleasure. Hitomi grabbed Madoka’s head, hands going to either side of her twin tales. She couldn’t bring herself to squeeze down, but just the pressure of her hands against the person bringing her so much pleasure felt good, filling an emotional need Hitomi didn’t even know wasn’t being met before tonight.  
  
Hitomi came, crying out as she thrashed around. Sayaka did her best to hold her still and stop her from falling off the bed. Hitomi barely noticed. She was wrapped up in the wonderful fire burning its way out from her crotch. She held Madoka’s face as close against her as she could, trying to get just one more drop of sensation.  
  
Hitomi felt as much as she heard Madoka’s giggles, vibrating though her wet core. She lay on the bed, staring up at Sayaka and panting. Her orgasms had never before taken so much out of her. Was it always this good, being with another instead of just relying on her own fingers and the occasional pen? If so, it would be very, very tempting. And who knew what Sayaka could do…  
  
Hitomi weakly shook her head, trying to banish the corrupting thoughts. She wasn’t interested in how orgasms by Sayaka compared to orgasms by Madoka. She _wasn’t_. Even if she thought Sayaka with a strap-on would be able to fuck her until Hitomi was nothing more than a drooling mess, while Madoka would sweetly bring her from pleasurable height to pleasurable height.  
  
As Hitomi lay there, panting, Sayaka and Madoka exchanged glances again. By the time Hitomi recovered enough to look around, everyone was naked. Sayaka’s clothes were tossed all over the room, while Madoka had neatly folded her and Hitomi’s clothes and put them in two separate piles.  
  
Madoka and Sayaka looked even better naked then they did clothed. Hitomi couldn’t stop herself from staring at the cute, neatly trimmed triangle of pink hair just below Madoka’s stomach. And Sayaka, even more daringly, was shaved completely bald. Hitomi’s mouth went dry at the sight, soaking in the smooth skin, and they way Sayaka’s hips seemed to point to straight in between her legs.  
  
Sayaka chuckled as she saw Hitomi looking. She spread her legs a bit, letting Hitomi take a closer look. Hitomi stared for a long time, fascinated by her first real life sight of another girl’s vagina. It was so beautiful. A pretty pink, with small lips leading to a hooded nub of flesh. Hitomi wanted to press her face against it and smell it and lick it and play with it until she got an entire mouthful of delicious honey.  
  
No. No, she wanted to do that with dicks. Because boys had cocks and girls had vaginas. Obviously. But maybe just one taste wouldn’t hurt…  
  
Hitomi craned her neck back and stuck out her tongue. It didn’t reach. She pushed herself up the bed a few centimeters, until she underneath Sayaka. Her tormentor obligingly raised herself up, giving Hitomi room to work. Hitomi missed the smug, delighted look Madoka and Sayaka shot at each other.  
  
Hitomi was so nervous, she almost missed Sayaka on her first try. The bridge of her nose rubbed against Sayaka’s slit before she drew her had back. Hitomi stared at what she was about do for a minute, gathering the courage. Then she screwed her eyes shut and ran her tongue along Sayaka’s moist slit.  
  
Hitomi was shocked at how good another girl tasted. It was sweet on her tongue, better than she had expected it to be. She swallowed, and quickly stuck her tongue out for another taste.  
  
“I think she likes it, Sayaka,” Madoka giggled.  
  
“Y-yeah. Why can’t you be this enthusiastic, Madoka?” Sayaka asked, breathlessly.  
  
Hitomi barely listened to the two of them, caught up in eating out Sayaka. She found her hands rising to grab Sayaka’s thighs, holding her close against Hitomi’s face. She licked like a woman possessed, trying to taste as much of Sayaka as possible.  
  
Hitomi had licked her own arousal off her fingers once or twice, but it was just so dull compared to getting to taste another girl. She loved it, both the actual act and the forbidden thrill of, and she had to remind herself of this part, of bringing her vicious attackers such pleasure.  
  
And one of those evil attackers was doing the same to her. Madoka had returned to work, gently licking and fingering Hitomi’s flower. Her tongue and fingers already so felt natural there, Hitomi wondered how she had ever done without them.  
  
Hitomi wondered what they looked like from the outside. The poor innocent girl in the middle, her face buried between one attacker’s thighs, forced to eat her out, while the other, smaller brute played with her poor, wet pussy. Hitomi thought she had a couple pictures like that saved to her hard drive.  
  
Hitomi was rather more focused on getting more honey out of Sayaka then bringing her to orgasm. Soon enough, Sayaka pulled herself off of Hitomi. Hitomi made a noise of disappointment as Madoka and Sayaka stared at the arousal coating her lower face. Madoka licked her lips before leaning up for a kiss.  
  
Hitomi squeaked as she was kissed. Her arms came up to hug Madoka before she remembered she was being forced into this and that, therefore, she shouldn’t be hugging her molesters. She forced her hands back to her sides, even as she remembered how nice it had always been to hug Madoka, they way she smelled and the way she felt in Hitomi’s arms.  
  
Hitomi crossed her arms and looked away, trying to figure out how to communicate how displeased she was with the two of them. She never got the chance, still mulling over the proper words when Madoka and Sayaka made their move.  
  
They pulled Hitomi up, onto Sayaka’s lap. Then Madoka crawled in onto Hitomi’s lap, making Sayaka grunt with the weight. Sayaka’s hugged Hitomi, circling her hands around her waist, before descending a bit lower. Madoka gently kissed Hitomi, cradling her head with both hands. Sayaka brushed Hitomi’s green, silky hair away from the back of her neck to plant a kiss on it, before her hands returned to the area between Hitomi’s thighs.  
  
Hitomi squirmed, attacked on both ends. Or rather not, since she knew what that meant in sex. Molested from both ends, yes, that was much better. Hitomi raised her arms to fight Madoka off. And hugging her was _like_ fighting her off, right? Big buff men did it in the movies, trying to squeeze the hero to death. Hitomi ignored the fact that her musculature could best be described as wimpy, or that it was less of a bear hug and more a groping of Madoka’s ass.  
  
Madoka giggled as Hitomi grabbed her, and the most beautiful smile crossed her face. Hitomi’s heart skipped a beat as she saw it. It was a look of such pure joy and happiness.  
  
“What are you going to do to me now?” Hitomi asked, a funny note in her voice. “Are you going to pull out strap-ons and rape all my holes again and again until I can’t even move? Are you going to tie me up and spank me? Or are you,” at this point Hitomi realized how eager she sounded. “Are you just going to do the right thing and let me go?” she finished lamely.  
  
“Whihihihi,” Madoka giggled. “I actually do have a, uh, a…” she trailed off. “MamagavemeadildowhenItoldherandpapaaboutmeandSayaka,” she blurted out in a single, breathless word.  
  
Hitomi stared at Madoka in legitimate shock. Mrs. Kaname had given her daughter a sex toy? To celebrate her getting a girlfriend? Hitomi had known that Madoka’s mother could be a little… permissive, but that seemed to go a long way beyond that.  
  
Madoka flushed under Hitomi’s shocked gaze. She looked away, twiddling her fingers together.  
  
“I’ve never even used it. I just stuck it under my bed. But,” she took a deep breath, “but if you want me to, I can get it out and,” she was steadily turning a deeper and deeper shade of red, “we can use it on each other.  
  
Hitomi thought about that long and hard. On the one hand, she had always wanted a dildo of her own to try. She thought it would feel so much better than her own fingers as it plunged in and out of her wet core, filling her up and emptying her out… On the other hand, it was obviously embarrassing for Madoka, and Hitomi didn’t want to push her into anything she was uncomfortable with. Because, because who knew what her attackers would do in return of course.  
  
In the end, Hitomi shook her head. Maybe later, they could take the toy out and use it on each other. Maybe after a nice walk in the park. Or maybe _before_ a nice walk in the park, and leave with it still inside one of them. Hitomi really liked that idea.  
  
Behind her, Sayaka chuckled.  
  
“I’ve been trying to get Madoka to pull that thing out for the past month, Hitomi. Good luck getting her to do it.”  
  
Madoka pouted cutely and scowled past Hitomi’s head. Sayaka laughed again, and then did something to Hitomi’s flower that made her forget all about dildoes. She almost jumped off Sayaka’s lap as the blue-haired girl’s fingers worked like magic inside and around her. Hitomi made a low, animal sound of lust Sayaka finger-fucked her.  
  
The argument defused, Madoka leaned back in to take care of Hitomi’s breasts. And she took very good care of them, licking and kissing and praising them. Hitomi begin to suspect Madoka had something of a breast fetish. Not that was a bad thing.  
  
Sayaka and Madoka concentrated on Hitomi, intent on her pleasure. They ignored their own arousal, focusing solely on her. Later on, Hitomi would feel guilty about not giving back to her depraved rapists, but right now, she was too caught up in orgasm after orgasm.  
  
Hitomi had never tried for multiple orgasms in the same session, thinking there was no way her body could handle that much pleasure. But Madoka and Sayaka were unaware of her limits, and drove her from peak of pleasure to peak. Hitomi felt herself getting more and more fuzzy as orgasm after orgasm tore through her body.  
  
It didn’t take long before it felt like every bone in Hitomi’s body had vanished, leaving her a jiggling mess of pleasure. And still her friends kept on teasing her. Her throat was beginning to get sore from her repeated moans. And still her friends slid their fingers inside her. Her thighs were a mess of sticky arousal. And still her friends kept tugging on her nipples.  
  
Hitomi was experiencing more pleasure than she had ever thought possible. She didn’t want it to ever end. She wanted to try newer and newer things, from gangbangs to milkings to spankings to every other fetish she had ever enjoyed. And since they were _forcing_ her to do this, that meant she was still an innocent virgin, after all.  
  
Hitomi’s protestations were starting to become unbelievable, even to her, especially as she begged Madoka to let her taste the petite pink-haired girl. As she lapped at Madoka’s core, Sayaka finger-fucked her, two fingers sliding in and out of Hitomi’s drenched, parted lips.  
  
Then, as Hitomi recovered from her latest orgasm, they all gently shared kisses. Hitomi gladly pressed her lips against them, and opened her mouth, letting Sayaka slid her tongue inside. But it couldn’t last too long, because Madoka wanted her kiss too.  
  
They passed from sexual position to sexual position, almost all of them focused on Hitomi’s pleasure. Hitomi gladly soaked it all up. Even when her body was unimaginably stretched and sore, she kept on trying to get Madoka or Sayaka to go back in between her thighs.  
  
Finally, though, Hitomi was forced to concede. She fell to the bed, the sheets below her rumpled, stained, and half kicked off. Madoka and Sayaka joined her, tangling their arms and legs around her as she did the same in return. Hitomi panted, her breasts (with pinched-red nipples) rising and falling as she looked from side to side. Sayaka and Madoka were both smiling at her, and she felt a surge of love.  
  
Hitomi knew she would never be able to look at Sayaka and Madoka in the same way again. The pleasure they were making her feel, there were just no words for it. No words that Hitomi would admit to knowing, at least.  
  
Hitomi’s body was still shaking and sweating, even though they were merely hugging her. She felt tired, wrung out by the string of orgasms she’d been made to undergo. Even though she knew she should shower and get clean (and then, possibly, run screaming out of the front door), somehow she just couldn’t bring herself to do anything but hug Sayaka and Madoka back.  
  
Madoka giggled as Hitomi rested an arm on her, and tightened her grip in response. She planted a quick kiss on Hitomi’s cheek, before raising her head to look at her.  
  
“Sayaka and I are going to _Rose of the West_ tomorrow, Hitomi. Do you want to come with us?”  
  
Did she? Did Hitomi want to go out on what had to be a date, seeing a romantic movie with her two girlfriends? Did she want to admit to herself and the world that girls could love girls? Did she?  
  
“Yes.”


End file.
